ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
In Big Sauce
Synopsis Christmas Time comes to Florence City and Rath decides to be "kind" and go out to buy a present to Fasttrack, which happens to be a stolen jar of rare spaghetti sauce that Rath mistakenly got from the local supermarket. Plot (Fasttrack is shown at the apartment putting ornaments on the Christmas Tree that it there while Rath is sitting on the couch, sleeping). Fasttrack: Ah, Christmas time. Such a peaceful time....thank god. Rath: *Wakes up and falls off couch* LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN FURNITURE IN OUR APARTMENT! NO ONE SHOVES RATH OFF FOR NO REASON BECAUSE RATH WAS ABOUT TO GET UP! *attacks couch* Fasttrack: ...God dangit. RATH CUT IT OUT! Rath: BE QUIET LITTLE FAST MAN! RATH IS MADDDD!!!!! Fasttrack: Oye. (Fasttrack puts 5 presents under the tree all for Rath and they're all wrapped up and goes to get some more and gets 1 more and puts it there). Rath: WHAT ARE THOSE. Fasttrack: Presents...that are to opened TOMORROW!!! Rath: BUT TODAY'S CHRISTMAS LITTLE FAST MAN! Fasttrack: ....EVE! Christmas EVE! I atleast got you some presents, AKA 6. That's a lot for one Christmas...now I think I'm gonna go to Pulsar's. (Fasttrack leaves the room, kinda saddened how he has no apparent presents from Christmas. Rath sees this and leaves the apartment as well and goes out to get something at a store). Rath: WHAT WOULD LITTLE FAST MAN WANT? Worker: Sir, do you need any assistance? Rath: DID YOU JUST CALL ME "SIR"??? Worker: Ha, yes I did sir. Rath: RRRRAGH!!!! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN LADY THAT WORKS HERE AT THIS STORY! NO ONE CALLS RATH MEAN YET MANNERLY NAMES, DOES LADY UNDERSTAND RATH? Worker: *Runs off* Aghhhh!!! Rath: WELL FINE! (Meanwhile at Pulsar's Pizzeria...) Fasttrack: Ugh, I get Rath so many gifts and he gets me nothing. I don't think I should try anymore. Raate: Huh? Fasttrack: It's not...I don't know. I just.... Raate: Ah...you feel sad and want something. Hm, I see. Fasttrack: ...Yea, that's exactly what I meant. Raate: Well, you never know. You may get lucky enough to get another broken object in your house for Christmas as a gift. It seems like breaking and wrecking is a way of showing his feelings...ANY feelings. Fasttrack: But that's not a present. That's called paying money for damages. (Rath is shown walking past the pizza shop, screaming and yelling at people in his way and then runs off and Raate sees him). Raate: He also yells. (Meanwhile outside...) Rath: *Goes into a supermarket and waits in a long line of people* UGHHH Verglar: *Looks around; steals spaghetti jar from table and Rath sees it* Mmmm! Perfect. Rath: HEY! I WANT THAT! RATH WANTS THAT! GIVE IT TO RATH! Verglar: You again? Oh sure *hands Rath spaghetti sauce jar* Take it. After all, it's basically free. Rojo: 100% free. Rath: THANK YOU CREEPY STEALING FREAKY PEOPLE! (Rath leaves the store with the spaghetti sauce and heads back home to see Fasttrack making toast). Rath: I GET YOU A PRESENT LITTLE FAST MAN! Fasttrack: Oh PLEASE let it not be another bat. Rath: *Shows Fasttrack jar of spaghetti sauce* HERE Fasttrack: ...MELOONIOL SPAGHETTI SAUCE!? This is only found in Northwest Iceland! Rath: AND IT WAS FREE! Fasttrack: What do you mean by "free"? These jars cost $1,000,000 each... Rath: A NICE GUY IN LINE IN FRONT OF RATH GAVE ME THE JAR AND CLAIMED IT WAS FREE AFTER HE TOOK FROM A TABLE! Fasttrack: O_O OH NO!!! Rath: WAHT LITTLE FAST MAN!? Fasttrack: This is stolen!!!! WE HAVE TO BRING IT BACK TO THE STORE NOW! Rath: *Shoves Fasttrack down* NO! Fasttrack: NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO? WE'LL GET ARRESTED! Rath: YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RETURN RATH'S GIFT TO YOU! Fasttrack: ...I HAVE TO! Don't you see? We'll get ARRESTED. As in, go to JAIL!!! (Just then the cops show up at the door and break into the house and surrond Fasttrack and Rath). Police Officer #1: HAULT CRIMINALS! Fasttrack: *Cries* IT'S JUST SAUCE! Police Officer #2: STOLEN MELOONIOL SAUCE, THAT IS! You know how much money those things cost...each? $1,000,000. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN COPS THAT ARE ABOUT TO TAKE US TO JAIL! RATH GOT IT FROM SOMEONE IN LINE AND GAVE IT TO LITTLE FAST MAN FOR CHISTMAS! Police Officer #1: Who is this "someone" you speak of, sir? Rath: *Face turns red and screams in rage* NO ONE CALLS ME SIIRRRR!!!!!! (Rath roams around the entire room and trashes everything in sight and throws the couch out the window along with tables and chairs. The police scream and run out of the penthouse and Rath calms down). Fasttrack: ....THE HOUSE!!!! Rath: *Grabs jar; throws it at wall and makes a huge mess* HAPPY NOW!? Fasttrack: Oh, I know what'll make me happy. Rath, go stand in front of the window. Rath: *Goes to front of the window* WHAT NOW LITTLE FAST MAN!? Fasttrack: *Tries to shove Rath out but trips and falls out instead* WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Rath: *Looks down* OK! Fasttrack: *Lands on top of couch and sees a brand new bubble pipe under it* What's...this? Rath: OH YEAH! RATH BOUGHT YOU THAT BEFORE! RATH JUST FORGOT! Fasttrack: *Slams head on ground* Owww! Characters *Rath *Fasttrack Secondary Characters *Phil Philis (cameo) *Raate *Police Officers Villains *Verglar *Rojo Trivia *This ep did air Dec. 24, 2012 but was written on BTFF on Dec. 30, 2012. *Fasttrack appears sad and Rath appears generous. *This episode aired on Christmas Eve 2012. Category:Episodes Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack